The present invention relates to a metering container, specifically designed for thick and semi-thick cosmetic products, such as creams and the like.
As is known, cosmetic cream containers are presently commerically available which substantially consist of a holding casing, of elongated cylindrical shape which is provided, in its inside, with a chamber holding the cream to be delivered which chamber is closed at the bottom by a sliding member including, at its middle portion, a nut screw rotatably engaged with an axial stem provided with a corresponding thread.
Since the sliding member is not able of rotating about the stem, as the stem is rotated a corresponding displacement of the sliding member will occur, which by practically acting as a plunger causes the cream to be delivered or metered out.
Such a construction has tightness drawbacks of the nut screw and threaded stem, since it is not possible to provide a tight coupling at the thread region; thus the cosmetic cream may leak at the coupling region.